


Cyare, (Beloved)

by Mmjohns



Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [27]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, F/M, Mando'a
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmjohns/pseuds/Mmjohns
Summary: Mando`ade only love once and for Sabine the time has come to chase down the one she loves
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Sabine Wren, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren
Series: Non-cannon Relationship shorts [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/454525
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	1. Echoy’la (mourning)

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some rebels fictions and as some of you may have realised my tendency towards what i write is usually related to what i feel like reading. plus i have read most of the Star Wars EU, so this is something I'm long-familiar with  
> also this was literally written in like an hour so while i appreciate feedback/ thoughts etc, keep that in mind

Sabine was no stranger to pain, she was Mando’ade, after all, she was raised to fight since before she could walk, her first steps had been in Beskar, and her entire clan had seen to it that she was prepared for the realities of war. But there were moments that hurt her more than the rest; where her lack of foresight led to the creation of the Duchess; where she had been forced to abandon her world and her people to the empire; where her own mother had declared her Dar’Manda. But the moments that hurt her most, were the ones in which she had lost someone she loved, her father, her brother, Kanaan, Ezra…

These losses weighed heavier on her than anything else, one loss in particular even more so. that was why every morning since that fateful day above Lothal she had risen from her bed and started by reciting “Ni su'cuyi, (I'm still alive) gar kyr'adyc, (but you are dead) ni partayli, (I remember you) gar darasuum (so you are eternal) Alrich, Tristan, Kanaan, Ezra…”

Every day she does this, and every day her voice stumbles and falls short as she finishes the list of her most treasured dead. She still remembers that day like it was yesterday even though three years have passed, the look Ezra had in his eyes, the way he had seemed resigned to his fate, so much like Kanaan., she should have known then that something was wrong, that Ezra had seen his own death, but she had been too absorbed, too absorbed in the fight, too absorbed in the mission, too absorbed in hiding her own feelings, and now, now it was too late. 

They say a mando’ade only loves once, their heart tied to the battlefield until one day they find the one meant to stand beside them. For Sabine, that day had come and gone many moons past, when the Loth-rat they had stolen the blasters from her that day turned into the Jedi they stole her heart. It kills her every moment of every day that she never had the courage to tell him, never had the strength to confess the truth. It was only after he was gone that she managed to confess the truth, even to herself, as she had stood there on the bridge of the ghost her heart ripped asunder by loss as she realised that the man she loved was now lost, and he wasn’t coming back. 

Over the years many had tried to help her move on, but she had refused, Hera, Zeb, Chopper, even Kallus had attempted to help her move past the events of that day, spurred on by the obvious torment that her memories caused her, but none of them understood the truth. The truth, the truth was that this was something Sabine would carry with her always, honour and her heart demanded such. Strangely enough, the only one who had understood had been her mother, on the rare case that she travelled back to Krownest to visit her ancestral home. She was the only one who understood why Sabine was so unwilling to let go of her pain, for she likewise bears the scars of the past. 

Clearing the tears from her eyes that had been building once, more Sabine rises from her remembrance and makes her way to the balcony overlooking the capital when suddenly she sees a familiar ship.

Ahsoka sighs heavily as she lands her ship outside the communications tower, and makes her way down the gangplank. The years have been long and arduous, first building the rebellion, next fighting a seemingly endless war against the might of the empire, and finally destroying the second Death Star. At last, she had found a chance to rest, but with the death of The Emperor, it was like a veil of darkness had been lifted from the galaxy. Then suddenly, instead of where she’d expected to find herself, she instead finds herself back on Lothal under guidance from Master Kenobi. 

Straightening her cloak a little and making sure her sabres are secure Ahsoka makes her way towards the tower where she is greeted by the once familiar sight of a brightly coloured Mandalorian advancing toward her. It has been three years since she had returned to Lothal, and what she sees now only convinces her the necessity of Master Kenobi’s plan. The once vibrant woman before her stands as a mere ghost of what she once was. Not in form, no, her armour is impeccable and not a splotch of paint is out of place. No, this is a matter of the soul, an emptiness that was slowly draining the once vibrant woman as is ground her beneath its heel day after day. 

So distracted by the change is she that she barely hears the question when Sabine asks “Ahsoka? What’s going on? Why are you here?”

Ahsoka quickly gatherers herself, and in a calm, steady tone she says “Ezra is alive, you and I are going to go find him.”


	2. Dar’tome (Separated)

Ahsoka had been prepared for many things when she had told Sabine that Ezra was alive. Obj-wan had cautioned her that this revelation would not be easy for the Mandalorian to hear, especially after so long thinking Ezra dead. So Ahsoka had prepared for everything, she had prepared to be called a liar, she had prepared to be attacked, she had even prepared for the Mando’ade to feint. But in typical Mandolorian fashion Sabine had defied all of those expectations and instead she had stood motionless as tears fell from beneath her helmet before asking, begging, her to tell her this wasn’t another dream.

When Ashoka had indeed convinced her that this was not a dream. When she explained how it was only now, without the shroud of darkness that had formerly hung over the galaxy dampening his powers that Master Kenobi had been able to detect Ezra. Sabine finally did something that Ahsoka had predicted, running back inside to grab together everything she would need as fast as she could before racing back and into Ahsoka’s shuttle demanding the Togruta stop standing around and instead use her powers to drag the pallets of supplies into the cargo hold so they could get underway. 

Mere hours later they were racing through hyperspace away from Lothal and towards the unknown regions. Unlike years earlier, when they had first tried to go after Ezra however this time they were not relying solely on the last captured trajectory of the Purgill pod that had saved them years prior. Instead, this time there was something else guiding them, the force. The force was guiding them as they travelled through hyperspace as Ahsoka made repeated jumps of only a few hours. Allowing the Force to inform her as she was approaching an anomaly, like a gravity well; as she focused on the trailing tendrils of energy that were slowly but surely growing stronger emanating from Sabine. 

Despite this, however, their travel was not quick. They had to routinely stop and drop from hyperspace to allow Ahsoka the chance to meditate and recover her strength; as the sensors took in whatever data they could in case for whatever reason, they needed to turn back or summon help. It was these times that were particularly hard for Sabine. For years she had thought Ezra lost to her, out of reach and unable to return, unable or unwilling to perform even the apparitions that Kannan managed. But now, now she feels guilt surge through her, guilt because for all these years, Ezra had been waiting for her, and she hadn't been coming

She remembers his words to her that day 'im counting on you' he had said he had been counting on her to come for him, obviously hoping that she and Ahsoka would rescue him as they were now, and instead she had abandoned him. Assumed him dead and mourned when she should have been searching. The only condolence she could find was in the fact that he was still alive. According to Ahsoka, he must still be alive since they were able to track the traces of the force that still trailed between them, and as long as those traces existed he was still alive, and she had not failed him yet, not completely.

And so it is that as Ahsoka pushes them further and further into the unknown regions, hour after hour day after day Sabine remains beside to her silently praying to the force that she will find him, that she will find the man she loves they may have been separated, but now she is coming, and nothing or no-one is going to stop her now.


	3. Mar’eyce (Reunited/found at last)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points to those of you who guess what the animals are likely to be, for those of you who can't, see the endnotes and i`ll explain

Seventy-two days, thirteen hours and seventeen minutes, that was how long that it took them to arrive at the world that held Ezra Bridger finally. Sabine couldn't believe it; she couldn't believe that he was this close the entire time, now that they had plotted out the return vector it would only take them 23 days in hyperspace back to Lothal. All this time he had been so close and yet so far, even now his signature was faint, as if hidden beneath a bubble of durasteel keeping them from him. Ahsoka remarked that given how hidden he was, it was a miracle that they had been able to find him at all. Sabine, however, had other things on her mind, something, someone, was keeping Ezra from her, and she had a sinking feeling that it was Thrawn that was responsible. Years ago she may have been reckless, opened a channel and demanded that whoever it was handed Ezra back to her, but now, with his life potentially on the line, she finds the strength to pause and weigh her options. 

Ultimately she and Ahsoka decide to take things carefully, they still both remember that the entire 7th fleet had disappeared with Thrawn that day. Instead, of rocketing towards where they can feel Ezra, they make their way around to the opposite side of the planet before working their way across the seemingly vast and endless ocean that encompasses the earth. It doesn't take long until they come into the range of the trees that and figure out what had been suppressing Ezra`s powers though. As soon as they are within half a kilometre of the planet's surface they are brought up short as Ahsoka nearly loses control. Later once they have steadied the shuttle Sabine learns this is because she suddenly and inexplicably lost connection to the force, an effect that seems to grow stronger as they gain proximity to the trees. 

Luckily for them, Sabine had been taking no chances, and as soon as they had gotten within range she had locked coordinates of where she had felt Ezra, and she rapidly speeds towards them, something telling her that this isn't a trap, and instead something less ominous.

When they eventually arrive at the coordinates they are met by a scar in the jungle, a large swath of land far newer and far less dense than that surrounding it, in the distance Sabine can make out the vague shape of a mostly destroyed star destroyer engine sticking out from the mountain in front of them, and it is then that she realises it wasn't a mountain but rather what is left of the Chimera. 

Landing the shuttle she quickly makes her way to the back, arming herself with as much equipment as she can carry she makes her way towards the gangplank, telling Ahsoka to return to orbit and see if she can assist her with the search from there.

As soon as Ahsoka has taken off Sabine starts to make her way toward what is left of the destroyer; she knows that if Ezra is alive after all this time chances are that he will have set up near there in an attempt to use the ship for the shelter and protection it provides, that is assuming the imperials are not currently waiting to kill her aboard it. 

She walks for four hours before she starts to get the feeling she is being watched, as the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Reaching down toward her holsters, she grips both pistols and in a hopeful voice calls out "Ezra!?"  
Her hope, however, is short-lived, and instead of the man she loves a pack of quadripedal wolf-like cr4eaures emerge from the jungle and dash toward her. In moments her blasters are out, and the sound of her weapons sings throughout the wilderness as the flashes of energy cut down her attackers. The problem, however, is that for every animal she shoots two more seem to take its place and before long she is forced to take to the air as she lobs what few explosives she has into the pack of attackers below.

This must, however, do the trick, as slowly but surely her attackers fall dead, and Sabine manages to land sheathing her weapons and once again making her way towards the destroyer in the distance. She walks for what feels like hours, the only companion she has the voice of Ahsoka in her ear as she tries to lock onto Ezra`s signature either through the force or through the ship's sensors, unfortunately however they have no luck as the jungle is simply too full of life. Eventually, she decides to stop for the night, pulling out a hammock that she moves to string high up in the canopy away from potential predators, content in the knowledge that as exhausted as she currently is there is no way she can continue safely tonight, and unwilling to take the risk with Ezra so close at hand.

The next morning Sabine is not woken by either her clock nor the morning sun. Instead, she is rudely awakened as the cable on her hammock snaps unceremoniously and sends her plummeting toward the jungle floor. She just barely manages to activate her jetpack in time and instead of breaking her neck, she manages to slow her descent and instead lands heavily winded on the jungle floor. The problem with this, however, becomes immediately apparent when she looks up and sees a massive specimen of the predators waiting to rip her to pieces. She tries to reach for her blaster; however, this beast is faster than the others, stronger too, and instead, she finds herself sailing towards the clearing again this time unable to break her fall.

The next several moments remain fuzzy as Sabine`s head collides with a protruding boulder and she momentarily loses consciousness, however, just before she passes out, she swears she sees a figure slashing down toward the creature that attacked her with a glowing green blade in hand. The last thought that she has before she passes out is "Ezra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so for those of you who haven't guessed, the animals I'm describing are Ysalamir (force repelling animals from Myrkr) and vornskr (force sensing hunting dogs.) yes to those of those who are familiar Myrkr is located in the inner rim, however I'm going to say here that Thrawn had a population of both on the Chimera and that this planet closely resembles Myrkr allowing them to breed like rabbits and rapidly expand throughout the world, however not to the same extent as myrkr as the effects of the Ysalamiri are localised to near the planetary surface


	4. Mirjahaal (emotional healing)

When Sabine eventually claws her way back to consciousness, she finds herself not in the clearing where she had fallen, nor in the ship with Ahsoka, instead, she finds herself in what appears to be the remains of the Chimera`s captains quarters. Looking around, she can see the walls are buckled, and there are signs of vines working their way through the walls filling the gaps from where the metal had peeled away. After a few moments, she rolls out of what she now realises is a rather large wooden framed bed and tries to stand. As soon as she does, however, the door to the room swings open and the person she's been hoping to see for the last three years walks in. 

In moments it's like she gets tunnel vision and she stumbles to her feet towards a clearly older and far more 'developed' Ezra. As she makes her way toward him, she loses her footing, and Ezra lunges forward to catch her, holding her up as he says "Hey Sabine, long time no see" with his trademark goofy grin. 

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, however, she loses what little control she has and launches herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all the pent up frustrations and passion of the last three years leaving him stunned as she pulls back just far enough to punch his well-defined chest, hard, as she says "Ezra Bridger, don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought id lost you" before collapsing into his arms as sobs rack her body.

Seemingly still stunned Ezra takes a moment to recover first merely staring at the woman in his arms who had moments before kissed him, then trying not to wince at the smarting pain that was throbbing in his shoulder, and finally wrapping his arms around her and holding her tight as she lets out the pained and frustrated tears. Eventually, he starts to card his hand through her hair as she continues to hold him tightly as he says "I`m sorry my Mesh`la Cyar`ika, I`m so, so sorry."

They remain like that for a while as Sabine collects herself until; eventually, she pulls back a little bit to look up into his eyes and as "what did you call me?"

Ezra flushes, having not thought she had noticed as he verbally stumbles saying "i... Uhh..."

Sabine narrows her eyes at him "you called me your Cyar`ika."

Ezra`s verbal stumbling intensifies as he says "I`m sorry Sabine i..."

She cuts him off "did you mean it?" she asks, then again when he doesn't answer or even look at her she pulls his chin down until he is looking at her and with every ounce of hope she can muster she asks again "did you mean it."

Looking into her eyes, he answers "for the last three years... i... Yes... I do... I love you Sabine, and I know you probably don't feel the same..."

She cuts him off by kissing him again before pulling back and saying "or'dinii (moron), of course, I feel the same way, did you really think I`d come all this way, with the first thing I do being kiss you and not feel the same way?"

Ezra`s brain seems to have short-circuited and not yet fully recovered as he asks "I... I... What?"

Sabine sighs fondly "I love you too my kar'taylir darasuum (love)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling maybe one, or two more chapters, one where they get mando married (it will be in the star destroyer because of Mando rules) and one possibly on Lothal once they return


End file.
